It has long been the common practice of the shelving industry to accommodate retailers by providing them with price tag moulding for shelves used in retail applications. The tag moulding is usually in the form of long, horizontal, extruded aluminum strips affixed to the forward edge of a length of shelving. A typical shelf tag moulding profile includes opposing upper and lower lips, or ridges, into which tags or cards of product information may be inserted. More complex arrangements provide for anchoring an attachment mechanism to the tag moulding from which a separate card or module bearing product, marketing, sale, or promotional information is extended or suspended.
From time to time it is necessary to change the tags because product information, especially price information, is subject to frequent updating. Therefore, a simple procedure for quickly and easily changing the displayed information is desirable. Many attempts have been made to accommodate the need to update product information. Examples of such attempts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,131 issued to Heck on Feb. 25, 1964; and 3,070,911 issued to Slavsky on Jan. 1, 1963. The presently known methods, however, involve extensive labor costs and leave the tags susceptible to tampering.